onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Malees Wynyard
Malees Wynard(Also referred to as Wyn, Vyn, Wynny(to her disdain) is the chronicler/scout of the Ascot Pirates. Wynyard originally worked for the government as an assassin of the CP9. She was expelled from the organization after eating a devil fruit without the permission of her director in charge, Spandam. She became an outlaw and furthered her "Wanted" status by joining up with the Ascot Pirates. Appearance Wynyard is a short woman with long red hair. She has dyed her hair several times in the past due to her work as an undercover agent. Naturally her hair is a dark brown/black color, though she keeps it red under the command of her captain because he thinks it gives her much needed "flair". Wynyard is also rarely seen without a cigarette in her mouth. She's one of the few chain smokers in One Piece. Wynyard, though shapely in body, is not considered incredibly attractive in the one piece world. The few that do find her attractive seem to fall head over heels for her, including Sanji (which isn't out of the ordinary) during the Sabaody Return arc. Men usually describe her as "Rough and tumble", "rugged" or "scary" which insinuates she may in fact be beautiful but is still unattractive considering her intimidation factor. To add the the intimidation, Wynyard rarely laughs or smiles. When she does it's commonly because she's hurting someone she dislikes or is winning in a fight. Similarly to Rob Lucci, Wynyard's eyebrows are constantly furrowed so that even a whimsical giggle appears threatening. Drawn as a child, Wynyard appeared much more light-hearted with incredibly long hair. In a flashback to when Wynyard was expelled from the CP9, she was seen sporting a short A-ling haircut, her hair dyed blue and white and was wearing her CP9 formal attire, which she also wore to meet up with her old friends during the 2 year time skip and again when fighting Dr. Mandible. Personality Wynyard is seemingly an incredibly cold and uncaring person. Before becoming a pirate she was merciless and angry at the world for turning it's back on her. In one instance, as a Cipher Pol agent, she was working a case with her direct superior, Rob Lucci, in which she was to dispose of a child's father and arrest his mother. Upon leaving, the child began to cry in which Wynyard responded with, "Crying won't dismiss your parents treasonous behaviour, nor will it bring them back." After Wynyard's plight as a pirate, she began to see changes in her coldness. When faced with a similar scenario, that being an upset child, Wynyard's response to the crying child was, "Don't cry. Get stronger. Prove to the world you're not to be tread on." And was seen retracting from hugging the child just before moving on. Her personality accentuates the ideas of morality played within the one piece world. While working for the government, the said to be good guys, she was cruel and dismissive. But after spending time with pirates, the said to be bad guys, she became softer and more concerned for others. Similarly to, Tony Tony Chopper, Wynyard is often influenced by flattery. It's a very unusual character quirk in her case. When complimented or given praise, Wynyard began to blush and sweat and look down at her shoes. This is one of the rare instances where her eyebrows softened. Using flattery, especially with her Pegasus form, her crew members can often get her to do things she's usually too prideful to do. The only time Wynyard's wall seems to come completely down is when she is around Kaku, her estranged lover. Her eyebrows seem to furrow less and her tone is typically softer, excluding when she is fighting alongside him. Even as children, Wynyard showed no mercy to anyone except for Kaku. Later in the series, Wynyard is seen to have undergone a massive change and exhibits extremes of her previously stated behavior with her and Kaku's newborn child, Malees Edison. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Rokushiki is the martial arts style that the CP9 are trained in. It literally means "Six Styles". Wynyard rarely uses the Kami-e or Geppo abilities. Kami-e becomes nearly impossible to use do to the massive size of her Pegasus form, the form in which she would need to use it most. She also does not use the Geppo ability because of her ability to fly. Because she does not use these abilities it can be assumed that they have not improved over time as the other Rokushiki abilities have. The Rankyaku (嵐脚 Rankyaku?, literally meaning "Storm Leg") is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Variations: Rankyaku Amane Dachi - '''Wynyard taught Kaku this move. It involved a spinning motion using the hand as an apex and either leg (or neck in Kaku's case) to utilize the centrifugal force to produce a Rankyaku ring that expels from the user. '''Rankyaku Ran- '''Wynyard typically uses this whilst in Hybrid or Pegasus mode as she is granted the leisure of two extra legs and wings, allowing her to rain down Rankyaku from above. '''Rankyaku "Shuriken"' - '''One of Wynyards most common attacks used in human form. Rankyaku in the shape of throwing stars expelled from the leg. Rankyaku Stallion Fire - A heated up version of rankyaku. When seen cuttting through metal, the edges of where the rankyaku had cut are melted. Instead of a blue flair the kick gives off a red flair. The '''Shigan' (指銃 Shigan?, literally meaning "Finger Gun") is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. The shigan is where Wynyard specializes, followed closely by the rankyaku and tekkai. Variations: Shigan hevonsenkenka' '- '(hey-vo-sayn-kayn-ka) is translated from Finnish as "horseshoe". An ability Wynyard uses as full pegasus where she can impale an opponent with her entire hoof opposed to a finger.'' Shigan Ten- Wynyard uses all ten of her fingers in a shigan attack. Shigan Five - Five fingered shigan. Shigan' Elbow Bullet'' - An elowing variation of Shigan, creating a larger wound than that of a regular shigan. '''Shigan' Horse bullet - A variation of the hevonsenkenka move, only as kicking with the hind quarters instead of the front. Shigan Meteor Bullet' ''- If the opponent is in too close range to use rankyaku during battle, this is a heel-jabbing attack that creates a baseball sized bullet wound on the outmost layer of skin. This also provides heavy amounts of pressure, usually heavy enough to send the opponent flying. It's a stamping attack, used with the bottom of one's foot. The '''Soru (剃 Soru?, literally meaning "Shave") allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Variations: Wynyard is only able to use the Soru ability in human form. '''Soru 'jakka' - Jakaa(yaka) is translated from Finnish as "split". Wynyard moves at half the time normal Soru users would take but also half the points. A normal soru user hitd 10 points before either attacking or slowing down, while during usage of the Soru Jakaa, the user only uses 5 in incredible speeds. The '''Tekkai (鉄塊 Tekkai?, literally meaning "Iron Mass" or "Iron Body") hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. Variations: Tekkai Skull Bash '''- A hard hitting attack where Wynyard in human form recreates the hardness of her skull in hybrid/full-beast form. '''Tekkai Kenpo - '''Wynard is now able to move while her body is engaed in Tekkai. However this use of Tekkai weaker than if she were standing still. Devil Fruit Abilities The Uma Uma no Mi Model Pegasus allows users to transform into a white pegasus, similar to that from Greek Mythology. The fruit gives the users the ability to fly and to run at incredibly high speeds. Like a typical horse, the user has three gates. Walk, trot, canter, gallop. However there are 2 additonal gates added to the mix. '''Pegasus Thunder - '''The gate right above gallop, the user can reach speeds of up to 80/mph on foot alone. Unlike a regular horse, a pegasi's legs are nearly unbreakable, making is able to acheive large, thrashing leg movements of which a typical horse would break it's legs trying to achieve. '''Pegasus Lightning - '''PErhaps played on the idea that Lightning always follows thunder, this is the final and fastest gate the user can use. Upon having the abilites for a while the user can adopt the ability to retract one's own wings to resemble a regular horse. With this exta weight lifted from the user, the user can run up to speeds of 140/mph or higher. During the runners path, however, the places where the hooves have touched will become uprooted or the ground will be disturbed, leaving an ominous trail behind the user. This is do to the extreme pounding of the legs into the ground while running. '''Flight - During flight the pegasus is also one of th fastest creatures, following closely behind a variety of dragons, the fastest being the Western Dragon. The user can reach up to speeds of 90/mph unless the user uses the ability to ride a drafting wind which can lead the user to exceed 115 mph. During hybrid mode, however, the user is much slower and not able to carry cargo very well. The hybrid mode's flight ability is usually only used for evasion. Wynyard has the abiltiy to reach 4 separate points of her Zoan Devil Fruit including -Human Point - Standard human -Hybrid Point - The head, wings and feet of a pegasus but standing in an upright position. The benefits of this point is the continued use of hands (however the hands are still techniucally hooves, much like Kaku's hands in his hyrbid form) the use of amenedachi due to enlogated neck and heavy head, use of Shigan with entire hoof etc. also, Wynyard has grey spots on her during this point, while in full beast mode she does not. -Pega-point (cleverly renamed from Pegasus point by Coren) - An entire pegasus makeover! Interstingly enough, Wynyard's mane is still red because her hair isdyed red but her tail is brown, revealing her natural hair color. This is so because she doesn't have a tail to dye whilst in human form. High flight speeds can be reached in this point. -Horse Point - The appearance of a regular horse. Basically the pegasus mode sans wings. (However, the devil fruit make the user appear bigger than the typical animal so while an average clydesdale (the horse which she is modeled after) horse is 18 hands Wynyard stands at 26 hands. A very very big horse!) Extreme speeds can be reached due to her lost weight of the wings and incredibly durable legs. Also note that the grey spots the appeared in hybrid form reappear whilse in horse point. Relationships Friends Cipher Pol 9 Agents Wynyard has always gotten along well with her fellow assassins friends, even Rob Lucci. It was even Lucci's decision to neglect catching Wynyard after her expulsion, as he and ther rest of the group were very close to her, considering her nakama. Lucci cares enough about Wynyard to even write her a letter after they had all become fugitives, asking her to meet him in Saobody to reunite and become nakama once more. Despite her likeness to Rob Lucci, Wynyard is the younger sister of Jyabura. They share the same mother but not father. Jyabura states that this makes the eternal bond of brotherhood and sisterhood tighter. Though related, Jyabura is a lot more cocky and goofy than Wynyard is, though they share other traits in common such as strength and they both enjoy taunting the opponent. Thought Wynyard exceeds Jyabura in strength, he does not chastize her for it. He often praises her and is always very proud of his baby sister. Partly the reason that him and Kaku do not get along. Jyabura thinks his bloodline should not be mixed with Kaku's, Kaku Ever since childhood, Kaku and Wynyard have shared an incredibly tight bond between them. Wynyard was Kaku's only friend in their youth due to constant teasing because of his oddly shaped nose. They did virtually everything together. Eventually, they began to fall in love with each other, both unadmittedly. Kaku because he's shy and Wynyard because of her pride. She wouldn't allow anyone to know she would succumb to such petty emotions. Before she was to be sent to Impel Down after her expulsion from the CP9 she went to meet Kaku. As Kaku tearfully babbled on about his feelings for her she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The relationship, however, became hindered when Wynyard discovered that her place on the Water 7 mission was taken by Kaku, her direct underling. Furious, she rebelled against the government and escaped her sentence to Impel Down from Enies Lobby and fled to St. Poplar where she started her life as a wanted fugitive. Years later, after they reunited, they began a (slowly started) relationship. Wynyard help mild contempt towards Kaku initally upon seeing him again, but Rob Lucci slowly convinced her that regardless of pride, she can't ignore what's right in front of her. About 6 months after their relationship became serious, Wynyard discovered she was pregnant with Kaku's baby. The two rejoiced and have since proved to be wonderful parents to their son, Edison. The Ascot Pirates Initally, Wynyard refused to name herself a pirate and stated she was an adventurer and was simply traveling with the crew. After her crewmates began to grow on her, her walls started to slowly come down. Even going as far as to rescue Rugby when he was about to be impaled by Yaddaro. Eventually Wynyard declared her piracy in front of a fleet of marine ships under the command her former hero, Admiral Akainu. This is where she earned her 3rd bounty of 295,000,000 berris. A bounty higher than her captain. Eventually her loyalty and bond to the pirates became unbreakable, so much that she rejoinded them for one last adventure to the new world, unfortunately leaving her beloved husband and infant behind. (Kaku understood though. Once the sea calls you ,you can't ignore it.) She vowed to return within a year to resume her role as a mother and wife. The StrawHat Pirates Initally, Wynyard was put on guard against Roronoa Zoro because she recognized him as the man who cut up her husband. She charged the whole crew only to be confronted by Luffy, stating he didn't want to fight her as they were in a hurry. Regardless of his plea, Wynyard began attacking Luffy head on and they waged a hard battle until Wynyard's captain (an old friend of Luffy's) ordered her to stop. After an introduction, Wynyard cooled herself off a bit but still stuck on edge around Zoro, who did the same in return. After the Ascot's helped the strawhats arrive at their destination, there was a dilemma as to how to cross a heavy trench. Coren volunteered for Wynyard to give them a ride over on her back. Initally, Wynyard said no, but as flattery does, she was eventually convinced and give each of the straw hats a ride. Luffy was especially excited and asked her if he could have another ride later. Uncharacteristically, Wynyard agree and gave Luffy a ride over the shore, doing flips and diving into steep canyons for his enjoyment. Wynyard, usually annoyed by people of Luffy's personality type, admired his light heartedness most the time and also his ability to become serious in times of trial. Wynyard also got along well with Nico Robin. Stating that she would have refused the mission and left the government if they had asked her to capture Robin. "Anyone could plainly see an 8 year old child was not the one at fault in Ohara. I know the government's workings and regardless of my alliance to them then, I know when justice become excessive. Sometimes I would laugh in the face of neccessary justice. Maybe that's why Spandam did not trust me." She earned a special spot in Robin's heart when Wynyard told Robin, before setting sail, "Please know your existance is probably the most important. Your existance is key to understanding and whoever chastizes you for it should reflect on their own purpose in life." Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo is an avid admirer of Wynyard's. His admiration grew to a peak when he first encountered her in Loguetown. After their casual meeting (during which Wynyard was presented as polite and unnormally friendly) Doflamingo became obsessed with the adventurer an began to fantasize about her. It would seem his obsession was driven from her unexplained cruelty she was most famous for, in which Doflamingo was infatuated by. Originally Wynyard admired Doflamingo for his resiliance as a pirate as well as his balanced lifestyle as a sadistic warlord. However, after discovering he owned a handful os slavetrading operations, Wynyard became disgusted with him. Duringthe Iron-Iron-Town arc, Wynyard was kidnapped by Doflamingo and raped. Although she stated she would one day kill him for his sick obsessions, he suggested in front of her crewmates that she was acting so callous for someone who enjoyed it. To this Wynyard made an odd face, suggesting that she may have been okay with his advances. Nothing is known of this as of yet. Regardless of that, Wynyard still vows to murder Doflamingo someday, in a "spurting bloodbath". History Quotes Trivia -Wynyard is one of the few women in the one piece world who rarely wear uber revealing outfits, despite her large breast size. The first time she wore something revealing was when she wore a swimsuit which showed off her ample breasts, much to Kaku's delight. -Wynyard isn't above showing affection with Kaku in public, despite her inital prideful response to their relationship she eventually becomes comfortable being his significant other. Category:Cipher Pol Agents